


Searching In The Snow

by mageicalwishes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [27]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU neighbours, Baz has a Crush, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 27, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Simon Snow is an Idiot, Simon is a cat-dad who has lost his cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageicalwishes/pseuds/mageicalwishes
Summary: Simon has lost his cat. So the only obvious choice is to hammer on his neighbour's door at 2AM ... And Baz is not impressed.Carry on Countdown 2020, Day 27 - Snowstorm
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Searching In The Snow

**Baz**

I’m going to kill them. I’m going to drain them dry and turn their pruned corpse into ash. I’d be right to do it, too. _ Inconsiderate prick.  _ They’ve been stomping about, hammering on all of the neighbouring flats’ doors for at  _ least _ half an hour now, and I’m officially at the end of my tether. 

So, the next time they  _ dare _ to knock on  _ my _ door, I throw on my dressing gown (Silk. Tom Ford.  _ Utterly lovely) _ , and fling my door open, fully intending on giving the arsehole a particularly  _ scathing _ piece of my mind. But then … I see him. That irritatingly fit, chavvy bloke from next door.

He moved in about a month ago, and he’s made my life  _ hell _ ever since. When he’s not harassing my ears with his constant shouting and crashing about, he’s ruining my day with his stupid fucking face. Unextraordinary blue eyes that drive me wild. Rough lips; the way he chews on them when he’s concentrating (Really it should be a turn off. I mean, that boy is in serious need of some lip balm, but … The heart wants what it wants, and all that, I suppose). Unkempt and uncared for curls, that I can’t help but imagine knotting my hands into - Sliding my fingers through the frizz, as he holds himself above me.  _ Near me. _

“Oh. Hi!” He smiles, standing awkwardly in … nothing but boxers.  _ Crowley. _ Is he  _ trying _ to kill me? 

I look him up and down, gladly taking all of him in - His thick thighs, and soft stomach. The constellations of moles, dotting every inch of deliciously exposed skin - while maintaining the most disdainful sneer I can muster (He mustn’t  _ know _ I’m checking him out. I’m  _ trying  _ to be pissed off, and that would only weaken the impact of my rage). 

“What the  _ bloody hell _ do you think you’re doing? It’s two in the morning!” 

He has the decency to at least look ashamed.

“Oh yeah. Right. Sorry. I - um … lost my cat.” 

_ “And? _ Why are you bothering me with  _ that?”  _

“‘Cause you’re my neighbour?” He says, face scrunching with confusion. “Neighbours are … supposed to help each other out, I thought. I don’t know”.

I roll my eyes. “Cats wander off all the time, I hardly see why that means you have to wake me up. How long have they been missing?  _ Surely _ this could wait until morning.” 

“I don’t know!” He whines. “She’s been gone, like, three  _ hours _ or something. But, they’re only a  _ baby -  _ Well, a kitten. And they’re white. And … you know, the snow storm. I tried looking outside alone, but I couldn’t see her - Winter, that is. My cat - and so I thought I could ask you for help?”

“You went looking for your cat in the middle of the snowstorm in your … boxers?” 

He looks down at himself and flushes. “Oh  _ shit.  _ Yeah, I wasn’t really thinking about that. I just wanted to find her. She isn’t even supposed to be outside yet, but … she was looking out of the window, and she looked so  _ sad _ that she couldn’t go play in the snow. So … I let her out. But she ran away. And now she’s gone, and I’m freaking out. I figured ... your lights are normally on till stupidly late, so I thought you’d be awake. I thought you wouldn’t mind helping.” 

I try not to think about him noticing my routine. 

“Right,” I nod, face purposefully flat. “I suppose that makes sense.” 

“Uh … I could pay you? I don’t have much money though, only like five quid. And you always look proper posh - Expensive, like - so I doubt you really want that. But, you can have it if you want.” 

It’s the middle of the night. It’s freezing cold outside. All of this is entirely his fault. I hardly know him. There’s a  _ million _ reasons why I should tell him to shove off, and yet …

“That won’t be necessary. I’ll grab my coat.” 

* * *

We search for Winter until the sun rises, and the world is plunged into a lilac twilight. Until Snow - My dunce of a neighbour - starts blubbering, and I suggest we temporarily suspend our search. (I can’t help but feel bad for him. He was only trying to make the little fluff happy, and now she’s gone). 

“I’m sure she’ll be alright,” I try. “We can carry on looking in a minute, alright? Just try and stay calm for me.” 

“You can come back to mine for a bit,” he offers. “I have hot chocolate. You could stay and warm up, if you’d like? As a thank you for your help.” 

And,  _ Crowley, _ how am I supposed to say no when he’s looking at me like that - Smiling shyly, eyes earnest, and  _ still half bloody naked.  _

However, when we open the door, all the disgustingly warm, fuzzy feelings that were starting to seep through, evaporate immediately. Because there, in the middle of his cluttered flat, is a small, white, unmistakingly Winter-like kitten, bounding towards the two of us. 

_I’m going to kill him. He’s dead._ _Hours_ of my life, exhausted, trudging through the storm, all for a cat which was … sat, safe in his flat the _entire_ time.

Elated, he scoops her up in his arms and buries his face into the scruff of her neck, beaming against her and mumbling something about ‘scaring dad’ into her fur. 

“Oh my God, Baz,” he gasps, turning to me. “I’m so, so, so  _ sorry _ . I really thought she was gone. I did look for her first. She must’ve been hiding. I’m so sorry. I didn’t - I woke you up. _Fucking hell._ I’ll make it up to you, _ I swear.” _

Staring down at him, I can’t help but smile. He looks ridiculous, in the best possible way. And, he’ll make it up to me - I’m sure of it. He’s taking me out for dinner some time, whether he likes it or not (Although … hopefully he does). 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :) Comments and kudos, appreciated.  
> My Tumblr: [Link text](https://mageicalwishes.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
